Epifanía
by Carisse Rose
Summary: ¿Es posible que una serie de infortunios y una tragedia clásica sean capaces de exponer una gran verdad que tú mismo ignoras? "Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR".


**Nota de Autor:**

Ya sé, me explayé muchísimo en esta historia. Lo lamento, lo necesitaba, ups. Vi la imagen y supe que debía contextualizar la historia adecuadamente a ella, para hacerle justicia. Traté de salvar cada detalle en ella y al mismo tiempo, convertirlo en algo divertido de leer. Me disculpo si hago que sus ojos duelan frente a la pantalla del computador.

Espero les guste la historia, me empeñé muchísimo en escribirla bien y espero sus reviews, observaciones, tomatazos, disparos... Lo que venga (?)

**¡Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer 1:_ Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR.

_Disclaimer 2:_ Agradezco enormemente al artista detrás de la imagen que me inspiró. Es realmente bella y yo sólo contribuí con mi trama y disparatada imaginación, pero la base ha sido gracias a él/ella. No conozco la autoría de la imagen, y si alguien llega a saber, me gustaría que me lo dijeran para editar esta zona. He aquí mi imagen (unan los espacios y coloquen un **puntocom** seguido de **slash** después de fanpop y entre image)

images2 . fanpop image / photos / 12700000 / Rose-and-Scorpius-rose-and-scorpius-12757163-300-3 79 . jpg

* * *

**Epifanía**  
_—Capítulo único—_

—No saldrás esta noche, Hugo—anunció con voz firme y tajante la mujer que continuaba caminando con una tranquilidad repentina por la habitación de la casa, mientras acababa de recolectar las cosas que parecían faltarle.

Y con una incómoda certeza, Rose supo lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad, mamá? —Hugo se mantenía parado en el marco de la puerta del comedor, mostrando una postura que a simple vista podía parecer relajada, pero que era rasgada a pedazos por el ardor de la ira extendiéndose en su expresión facial.

—No—Hermione alzó las cejas, pareciendo dispuesta a reavivar las llamas del enojo que la habían envuelto hacía tan sólo un par de minutos antes de que tomara su determinación—, es en serio. Nada de salir a la casa de James o Fred esta noche.

— ¡Pero a Fred no lo castigaron, apenas le dieron una reprimenda!—exclamó Hugo, meciendo sus manos al viento, buscando abarcar en el aire la inmensidad de su enfado.

—Pues yo soy _tu_ madre, no la madre de Fred—contestó, dejando de lado su andar para dirigir sus ojos cargados de dureza hacia su hijo.

Rose se había encogido un poco en su asiento. Ella simplemente había ido a preparar un bol de cereales con leche para comer tranquilamente en el comedor de su casa. Ese había sido su plan, hasta que se vio brutalmente interrumpida en ese mismo sitio por la llegada de una manada de toros. O dicho como se debía, por la pelea entre Hugo y sus padres.

Ellos parecían ni siquiera haberla visto. Continuaron con su discusión por lo que a Rose le parecieron eternos minutos. Sus padres tenían una cena precisamente esa noche, pero ni siquiera eso conseguía distraer a Hermione del vómito de palabras que salía de su boca. Simplemente seguía explayándose mientras caminaba de un lado a otro para recolectar cosas en su cartera.

_Bendita suerte_, pensó Rose con un suspiro resignado. Lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué hacer. Era ese tipo de casos donde sentía que cualquier paso en falso causaría un aluvión de desquite sobre ella.

Pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada para que terminara envuelta en ese desagradable caos.

—Rose—Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde su hija se mostraba petrificada como piedra—, tu te encargarás de tu hermano esta noche. Tiene prohibido salir—aclaró, con un tono que Rose, sabía, tenía un deje indirecto de amenaza hacia ella si incumplía.

Hugo seguía hecho un enredo de palabras, gestos y molestia en extremo.

— ¡Pero el tío Harry nos invitó a un partido de Quidditch esta noche! ¡Tú lo sabías desde la semana pasada! —lo último sonó como una acusación.

—Pues mala suerte, Hugo—Hermione pasó al lado de su hijo al atravesar la puerta, lanzando como dardos las palabras al tablero humano al que iban dirigidos.

Y así fue como Rose notó que Hermione se quedó parada al lado de las escaleras del pasillo del hogar, mientras Hugo la seguía para dejar en claro que no daba su brazo a torcer.

Y seguían, seguían, _seguían_…

El hechizo Muffliato cruzó la cabeza de Rose como un rayo, y lo consideró como una muy buena opción. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano volverían a nombrarla en esa discusión. No tenía escapatoria. Su hermoso plan se vio reducido a un grito desesperado de la voz de su conciencia.

En medio de las voces alzadas de los contrincantes (las cercanías de la escalera, probablemente, podrían servir como campo de duelo), emergió el sonido de unos pasos bajando los escalones. Ron ataba su corbata con torpeza mientras contemplaba la escena ante sus ojos con el mismo entusiasmo que Rose. Tan nulo que llegaba a doler.

_Vámonos, papá. Podríamos ir a alguna taberna a beber todo el whisky de fuego que queramos, despertar con una resaca horrible y te juro que sería un sentimiento menos incómodo que tener que estar atrapados en la discusión familiar necesaria entre mamá y Hugo. ¿No me crees? Vamos a hacer la prueba, yo seré el conejillo de indias._

Rose dejó que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa. Probablemente sus sesos reventaran y los dos integrantes de su familia al fin decidirían dejar de abusar de esa partecita de su cerebro que regulaba el estrés y tensión.

_Menuda suerte_, recalcó la voz de su cabeza nuevamente.

Con la frente aún estampada sobre la mesa, Rose se limitó a escuchar lo que quedaba del pleito. Por supuesto, Hugo trató de encontrar un salvavidas y no tuvo mejor idea que recurrir a su padre.

— ¡Papá! —Rose imaginaba claramente a una pequeña vocecita hablando en el cerebro del aludido, rogando por auxilio— ¡Un castigo es demasiado!

—Lo siento, Hugo, pero ésta vez sí que te excediste—declaró, notoriamente reacio a tocar el asunto.

— ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto aliado de mamá en estos asuntos? —eso sonó a acusación.

—Para de ser tan melodramático—recriminó Hermione—, agradece que es una noche, pudo haber sido la semana completa.

— ¡Pero el partido…!—probablemente estuviera apareciendo humo de las orejas de Hugo. Rose sonrió bajo su escondite frente a la visión.

—No hay nada más que agregar, Hugo. Estás castigado por esta noche, ya vendrán más partidos y si quieres podrás revolcarte por el estadio—la puerta comenzó a abrirse, y Rose cruzó los dedos para que así fuera y ella pudiera escapar de una vez por todas a su habitación, su precioso búnker y refugio.

— ¡Sólo fueron un par de fuegos artificiales!

Hugo sonaba tan frustrado que Rose no sabía si en algún momento rompería a llorar y rodar por el piso en busca de clemencia. Tal vez era un círculo vicioso que tenía que cumplirse para conseguir el perdón divino: enojarse, enfurecerse, explotar, llorar, moquear, acurrucarte como una bolita en la esquina del salón para dar pena…

— ¡En pleno Callejón Diagon! —Exclamó Hermione, su voz parecía retener las ganas de gritar— ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que fue? _¿Se dieron cuenta? _

— ¡No era nuestra intención!

— ¡Y encima eran de esos que se multiplicaban! _¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?_—inquirió Hermione, al borde de su paciencia.

— ¡NO LOS ÍBAMOS A USAR PARA NADA MALO! —Hugo claramente ya había colapsado. _Aquí viene la bomba_, y Rose, involuntariamente, se encogió en su posición.

— ¡NO IMPORTA, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTALLARON EN PLENO CALLEJÓN! ¡AGRADECE A MERLÍN QUE NADIE SALIÓ LASTIMADO! ¿SABES CUÁNTAS LECHUZAS ME HAN MANDADO LOS COMERCIANTES CON SUS QUEJAS? ESTO SUCEDE PORQUE GEORGE…

Rose pensó que el plan del whisky de fuego tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Para esa instancia, su padre probablemente estaba tirando del brazo de Hermione para tratar de huir lo más rápido posible.

—Venga, Hermione—como si le hubiese leído la mente, fue su padre quien dijo eso, notoriamente incómodo y apresurado—. Simplemente será esta noche, Hugo, y después recuperas la libertad.

— ¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE SEA HOY!

—Quedas a cargo de tu hermana—zanjó Ron, ignorando por completo a Hugo—, nosotros ya debemos irnos. Es una cena del ministerio y es importante.

— ¡PERO…!

—No se dice nada más, Hugo—incluso Hermione sonaba agotada para ese momento. Discutir también implicaba energía, vaya que sí—. Volveremos en unas horas—se despidió secamente y después alzó la voz hacia la cocina— ¡Rose, queda a tu cargo! ¡Adiós!

— ¡Cuídense bien por esta noche, por favor! —Rose creía que el tono de súplica de su padre iban muy en serio.

Y sin más, se cerró la puerta.

Rose esperaba que el huracán Hugo ahora orientara sus fuerzas hacia su persona, tratando de purgar su rabia con todo aquello que encontrara a su paso.

En vez de eso, su hermano corrió escaleras arriba y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el portazo proveniente de su habitación.

Rose alzó su cabeza, pudiendo respirar con total calma después de lo que le pareció una lluvia de cenizas. Probablemente así era más fácil. Hugo en su habitación y ella en la suya, él encerrado como un león furioso en su jaula y ella a cargo de él como un domador.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba que tal vez no era tan malo, al menos si se observaba desde su perspectiva. Sólo debía cuidar que la impulsividad de Hugo no lo guiará a los extremos, que se mantuviera entero durante unas horas y ¡tarán!, sus padres tranquilos.

Al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hugo, lo visualizó sentado sobre el suelo, construyendo algo que los muggles conocían como _muñecos vudú_ y elaborándolo de tal forma que quedaría a su imagen y semejanza. Después lo lanzaría o cosas por el estilo para expulsar el enfado propio de un muchacho de catorce años que acababa de perderse lo que para él parecía "el evento del siglo".

No culpaba a Hugo, pero sabía que si lo dejaba ir a merodear como quisiera probablemente implementarían un castigo aún peor contra él. Y era su hermano, lo quería y se preocupaba por él aunque no lo demostrara. Lo quería aunque probablemente uno de sus hobbies favoritos era jugarle bromas en los pasillos de Hogwarts, durante sus siestas, previamente al desayuno, cuando le tocaba estar en sus rondas de prefecta…

Bueno, el punto era que lo quería de todas formas.

Rose entró en su cuarto y prefirió dejar la puerta abierta, considerando que a una habitación de distancia tenía a un adolescente deprimido y desdichado por su mala fortuna. Hurgó bajo el colchón de su cama hasta dar finalmente con un objeto rectangular, de superficie desgastada y letras algo desteñidas. Asomó un poco su vista hacia el pasillo, manteniendo el objeto a una distancia cautelosa en caso de que Hugo hubiese decidido salir en ese momento de su claustro. Si la descubría, probablemente sería el blanco de sus chistes con una periodicidad alarmante.

Sin moros en la costa, se tendió sobre su cama y abrió el objeto en la página que había dejado cuidadosamente marcada la noche anterior. ¿Y por qué le avergonzaba tanto que Hugo la encontrara leyendo un libro, cuando solía hacerlo debido a sus clases en Hogwarts y su mero entusiasmo?

Pues, el libro era _Romeo y Julieta_. La historia muggle plagada de romance y tragedia en tal envergadura que era capaz de subir el índice de azúcar de la persona más escéptica en esos temas hasta el punto de provocarle algo similar a un "coma diabético". Y no tenía idea de lo que significaba eso, pero fue una expresión que usó su madre una vez al referirse a lo dulce que le parecía un café, y le pareció bastante atrayente.

¿Cómo había terminado leyendo un libro que no le inyectaba ni el más mínimo entusiasmo ante su mención y que trataba de esos temas que a ella le parecían tan… _ajenos_? Fue todo culpa de Dominique y su fascinación por el romance. Fue su insistencia en que les diera una oportunidad a los trágicos amantes de la historia y, como remate final, la alusión que hizo a su amistad con Scorpius.

Vaya que lo recordaba bien:

"—Anda, Rose, no te cierres al concepto—continuaba mirándola con esa mirada suplicante y enternecedora que utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo. Y, a sabiendas de su efectividad, Rose procuraba no desviar su vista del frente—. Es un libro muy corto, lo devorarás en cuestión de horas.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Dominique, pero sabes que el romance me da alergia—espetó de la forma más amigable que pudo.

—Una oportunidad—la muchacha de sangre veela se paró frente a ella, confrontándola con esa mirada de cachorrito…—, léelo y después puedes insultarlo todo lo que quieras. Si consigue hacer la lectura más llevadera, piensa que los protagonistas son Scorpius y tú—su tono de voz se había vuelto meloso en esa parte.

Rose tardó la nada misma en usar un bufido teatral como su arma de defensa.

—Sí es así, no leeré ni una sola página.

—A mi no me engañas, Rosie—su prima no flaqueó en su tono—. Estás _loca_ por Scorpius Malfoy.

La declaración la desconcertó de tal forma que le tomó más de un segundo maquinar algún otro mecanismo de encubrimiento.

—Por favor, Dominique—rió con cierto deje de burla—, somos amigos hace tres años. No hay una regla que estipule que los amigos tengan que estar juntos, y eso es todo lo que soy con Scorpius.

—Curioso—contraatacó a medida que caminaba en dirección a otra clase, lanzando un grito antes de girarse completamente—, ¡porque escuché que tus padres también partieron así!

Así de simple, dejó a Rose estática en su sitio y con la expresión desarmada"

Y, además, había comenzado a leer el puñetero libro. Lo peor era que le estaba gustando. No, lo peor era que había reemplazado a Romeo con Scorpius. No, definitivamente lo peor era que comenzaba a reemplazar a todos los jodidos personajes de tal forma que parecía _su_ historia. Su maldita historia romántica, cursi y empalagosa.

Dejó su libro a un lado, desviando su vista hacia el cuadro depositado sobre su velador, el cual encerraba una foto móvil de una muchacha pelirroja abrazada fuertemente a un joven rubio y atractivo. Ambos vestían su uniforme, ella usaba la bufanda de Gryffindor y él una de Slytherin. Eran ellos dos, los mejores amigos de hace años, enfrascados en una imagen atrapada durante su sexto año y envueltos por la brisa del otoño.

Rose no quería descifrar el motivo por el cual se dedicaba a observar sus ojos con una minuciosidad tal que parecía sumergirse en ellos sin problema, a analizar su sonrisa como si quisiera visualizarla ilimitadamente y, miserablemente, imaginar que aparecía a su lado por arte de una aparición.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo. Era tirar por un peñasco todas sus creencias y una amistad que resultaba invaluable para ella.

Buscando una escapatoria a sus pensamientos, desvió su vista hacia el pasillo y de repente, recordó que existía un mago llamado Hugo Weasley y que estaba a su cargo. Y ese mago no había hecho ni un mísero ruido desde que ella había pasado por su cuarto, lo que perfectamente pudo haber ocurrido un buen tiempo atrás.

Se levantó precipitadamente de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba unos metros más allá de la suya.

Propinó un débil golpe.

— ¿Hugo? —preguntó de manera cautelosa. _Que esté vivo, por favor que esté vivo,_ pensó con sarcasmo una parte infaltable de su mente.

— ¿Qué? —contestó, con un tono que a Rose se le antojó como apacible. Tal vez, demasiado, comparado con su estado anterior.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente—respondió, y pudo imaginarlo esbozando una sonrisa.

_Oh_. Esa escena la guiaba a pensar que, durante su rato a solas, quizás había meditado tanto como ella. Pero nada relacionado con alguna chica que le gustara, sino algo asociado a algo que quizás había bautizado como operación "jódase el orden establecido".

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro.

Rose estaba dispuesta a retomar su rumbo cuando escuchó a su hermano hablar nuevamente.

—Esto, Rose… ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con zumo de calabaza?

Rose arqueó una ceja. Bueno, no era nadie para juzgar. ¿Qué maldad podía hacer con un zumo de calabaza? Probablemente el estado depresivo inducía a la sed.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces bajó la escalera, directo hacia la cocina para cumplir con el pedido de su hermano. Una vez lleno el vaso, subió con la intención de tocar la puerta, pero su iniciativa se vio interrumpida ya que Hugo la abrió antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar el puño.

—Aquí tienes—le dio el vaso mientras analizaba su estado. Lucía muy… calmado. Perturbadoramente calmado— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—se limitó a contestar.

—Ya no estás rojo por la ira—sonrió, esperando ganar su complicidad.

Hugo simplemente se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un sorbo de zumo.

—Gracias, Rose—señaló el vaso brevemente y cerró su puerta.

Vale, eso le había parecido un poco raro. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué tenía de malo que hubiese salido de su estado de enardecimiento? Probablemente había optado por la bipolaridad como cura o algo similar.

Rose volvió a instalarse rápidamente en su cama, acomodándose bajo las sábanas y posicionando un oso de peluche bajo uno de sus brazos. ¿Por qué ella, una chica de casi diecisiete años, dormía con un oso? Pues porque ése se lo había regalado Scorpius, y en la privacidad de su casa, ser cursi no le resultaba tan incómodo. Si Hugo había optado por no molestarla demasiado, era porque no sabía la procedencia del peluche, y era mejor omitir esos detalles.

Retomó su lectura hasta que divisó una figura parada en el marco de su puerta. Se sobresaltó y soltó el libro, tratando de encubrir su portada como acto reflejo. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, observó que la figura en cuestión era Hugo. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan sigiloso?

—Caray, me asustaste…—Rose intentó reír con toda la tranquilidad posible.

Hugo mostraba lo que parecía una sonrisa burlona. Rose no sabía si se debía al hecho de que tenía al oso bajo su brazo o que estaba tapando de manera muy poco disimulada la tapa de un libro con sus dos manos.

Por fortuna, Hugo no aludió a lo último.

—El zumo de calabaza sabe un poco extraño—cambió su expresión burlona—, ¿pusiste algo en él?

Rose frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabe un poco… desabrido—frente a la incomprensión de Rose, se acercó a su cama, mientras ella intentaba ocultar el libro bajo el cubrecamas con disimulo—. Pruébalo—la alentó, aproximando el vaso a su boca y con una expresión cercana al asqueo.

Rose lo olfateó. Nada raro. Dirigió una última mirada a Hugo y guió el vaso a sus labios. El líquido ingresó en su boca hasta descender por su garganta, y le pareció que algo extraño había en su sabor.

—Tienes razón, Hugo, tiene algo raro…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque sintió que sus labios comenzaron a adormecerse. Hugo arrancó el vaso de sus manos antes de que colapsaran y con un último vistazo a su expresión traviesa, comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Pócima para dormir.

Iba a proferir un grito, pero su garganta se atascó y antes de que lo supiera, una cortina negra la sumergió y se desplomó sobre la cama.

* * *

Rose observó a todos lados, comprobando que estaba irremediablemente desorientada. Las luces golpeaban de lleno en su cara y la gente fluía a su alrededor como una marea irrefrenable. Todos llevaban atuendos que se le antojaban demasiado estrafalarios, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella misma tenía sobre su cuerpo un vestido vaporoso y de corte clásico que chocaba contra el suelo con delicadeza. A juzgar por su apariencia, y por el cúmulo de gente en el elegante salón, supuso que todo era una fiesta.

Comenzó a caminar, conciente de que probablemente no era la mejor estrategia llamar la atención en un lugar poblado de extraños. O al menos eso pensaba ella, hasta que, en una de las mesas elegantemente decoradas, reconoció a Victoire hablando ensimismadamente con Teddy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rose caminó velozmente hacia esa pizca de su mundo, lo único que la hacía sentir un poco menos extraña en esa circunstancia.

— ¡Victoire, Teddy! —Frenó con algo de dificultad ante ellos, aún luciendo agitada— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, analizándola como si de repente fuera un bicho raro.

—Pues, estamos en la fiesta a la que nos invitaste—sonrió, acomodándose en su asiento para mirar a su prima con semblante de preocupación— ¿Te sientes bien, Rose?

Ella pestañeó unas cuantas veces, intentando aterrizar. Todo esto le resultaba muy familiar, pero también demasiado fantasioso. Malditamente fantasioso.

—Podríamos ir a hablar con tu padre, para decirle…—sugirió Victoire, levantándose de su asiento, antes de ser frenada brutalmente por Rose.

—No, no… Está bien—sacudió la cabeza, recomponiéndose—. Disfruten la fiesta y no se preocupen—agregó de manera apresurada, girándose para alejarse de ahí.

Se desplazó a través de las grietas que abrían los grupos de personas, intentando ordenar todas las piezas para así hacerlas calzar. ¿Qué tipo de delirio era aquel?

Dejó que su espalda colisionara contra una pared tapizada, mientras dejaba que la música de los violines penetrara por sus oídos para así despejar su mente, donde abundaban las vueltas y enredos.

Observó con mayor detenimiento a la gente, percatándose de que, contrario a lo que creyó al principio, conocía a muchos de los invitados. Varios eran integrantes de su familia, y otros eran compañeros de casa en Hogwarts.

Era todo tan real, y otorgó mayor crédito a esa convicción en el momento en que sintió que unos dedos helados rodeaban su muñeca, y podía sentirlo. Se giró abruptamente para confrontar al muchacho alto y de contextura firme que lució desconcertado con su reacción.

—Lamento el susto, señorita Weasley—se disculpó educadamente, extendiendo su mano para coger la muñeca de Rose nuevamente—. Qué delito de mi parte habría sido aniquilarla con un paro cardíaco.

Rose abrió ligeramente la boca. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa levemente tímida, provocando la aparición de un destello en sus ojos grises que Rose conocía muy bien. También estaba ese cabello, rubio y liso que enmarcaba su rostro de forma totalmente acertada. Ese muchacho era…

—Scorpius Malfoy—dijo a modo de presentación, bajando sus dedos hasta tomar la mano de Rose y alzarla hacia sus labios, depositando un beso grácil.

Rosa estaba completamente atónita.

—Oh, emh, yo…—no podía comenzar a describir lo patética que se sentía al notar cómo sus labios parecían incapaces de encontrar las palabras— Soy Rose Weasley.

—Un gusto—Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándola de tal forma que Rose sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Rose se dejó caer en la profundidad de su mirada, de la misma manera en que solía suceder durante las charlas y momentos que compartían cuando estaban juntos. Parecía ser que Scorpius Malfoy ejercía una fuerza de magnetismo tan poderosa que ni siquiera la parte más sumergida de su subconsciente era capaz de ignorar.

Una sonrisa se formó de manera involuntaria en sus labios, regocijándose en una calidez interna que Scorpius le proporcionaba.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rose, aferrándola con convicción y aún manteniéndola cautiva bajo su mirada.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme? —ofreció con un tono de voz algo más profundo, y Rose sintió que iba a derretirse.

— ¿Lejos de todos? —ni siquiera sabía por qué había preguntado eso.

Scorpius dejó escapar una risa, frunciendo el ceño algo alarmado.

—No creo que sea buena idea que tu padre o tu abuelo se enteren de que un Malfoy ha irrumpido en la fiesta.

Rose lo miró, en busca de explicaciones. Pero no hizo falta, ya que su mente al fin parecía haber trabajado y lo supo. Sus familias se odiaban, y era un odio tan magistral que llevaba una buena cantidad de décadas, siendo forjado con mayor firmeza con el paso del tiempo. Malfoy y Weasley eran enemigos, así de simple y concreto.

A pesar de que una voz en su conciencia parecía dispuesta a decirle algo, la silenció sin demora y se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

—Vamos—devolvió el apretón de su mano con la misma convicción que él exhibía.

Ambos se escabulleron a través de los pasillos desolados del castillo hasta perderse en medio de lo que parecía un sueño.

* * *

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? —Dominique parecía estar al borde de un colapso, y su expresión no podía representarlo mejor.

A pesar de que Rose se sintió incómoda y perturbada, sabía que esa reacción vendría.

—No sabes cómo se sintió—Rose intentó explicarlo, mientras los recuerdos la bañaban y la envolvían en una corriente reconfortante.

—Rose—Dominique caminó hacia ella, colocando una mano en cada hombro de su prima, como si estuviese dispuesta a zamarrearla—, termina esto ya, antes de que sea tan grande que no puedas manejarlo.

— ¿A que te…?

— ¿Un Malfoy, Rose? —Dominique lucía tremendamente disgustada— ¿En serio? ¿Te olvidas de todo el daño que le han hecho a nuestra familia?

—Él no es así—Rose trataba de buscar los mejores argumentos que podía, zafándose del agarre de su prima y caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación. El cielo estrellado le dio la bienvenida y la apartó un poco de la lógica—, él es sincero y honesto…

—Todo lo que él quiere hacerte creer que es—Dominique parecía exasperarse más a cada frase de su prima—. Los Malfoy son conocidos por ser unos excelentes mentirosos.

— ¿Y tú lo conoces? —Inquirió, sonando grosera— Nadie lo conoce como yo. Lo juzgan, pero nadie es capaz de otorgarle una oportunidad.

—Para—le pidió—, no te das cuenta del caos que vas a generar si sigues con él. Es sólo algo de una noche, Rose. Por favor…

—No—Rose mantuvo su vista fija en las estrellas, esforzándose en mantenerse firme e intachable—, no lo conocen.

— ¡Apenas le has hablado! —la voz de Dominique sonaba más lejana, probablemente estaba en la puerta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación— No puedes hacer esto, Rose. Es tu familia, _nuestra_ familia.

Un silencio se alzó en la estancia. Rose sabía que Dominique esperaba una respuesta, una afirmación que consiguiera cumplir con sus expectativas.

Una Weasley no podía estar con un Malfoy. Y en ese momento, no podía importarle menos.

—Estoy loca por él.

Frente a esas palabras, escuchó el portazo de la puerta y los pasos acelerados de su prima al descender por la escalera. Iba a decirle a sus padres, a su abuelo, a todos… Ya daba igual. Reprimió una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar por su mejilla, porque llorar no iba a dejarla escapar de esa situación. Llorar no la guiaría a los brazos entre los que tanto quería estar.

El silencio continuó con su imperturbable presencia, Rose se fusionaba con él. Era como si de repente se hubiese vuelto tan pequeña, tan débil. Sabía que era culpa de esos sentimientos, ese amor que parecía tan reprimido en su interior, que a pesar de pedir escapar a gritos, era reprimido por su orgullo y miedo.

_Miedo_, sobre todo eso.

¿Entonces cómo explicaba ese anhelo de quererlo a su lado? ¿Esa alegría que parecía concurrir a ella sólo cuando estaba con él? ¿Esa sensación de valentía que irrumpía cuando se trataba de luchar para defenderlo?

La respuesta era simple. Era el amor.

Un sonido distinto rompió la armonía del silencio, provocando que Rose se alarmara y dirigiera su vista a los pastos que se encontraban bajo el balcón. Ahí estaba, la razón de su dulce locura.

Scorpius la observaba con sus ojos tan brillantes como un cristal transparente, segura de ser capaz de reflejarse en esos espejos grises. Scorpius estaba ahí, podía sentir que una verdad golpeaba su mente con fuerza brutal.

Realmente lo amaba.

—He escuchado la discusión—lucía avergonzado—, no ha sido mi intención…

—Ven conmigo—le pidió Rose, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Scorpius la observó, frenado por la duda hasta que pudo contemplar la convicción de Rose. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de hiciera uso de la escalera al lado del balcón, la que parecía ser extremadamente larga ante su apuro por llegar al objetivo.

Rose aguardaba por él, pasiva y al mismo tiempo ansiosa. Aguardaba por él, y sabía que no suponía un sacrificio tan tortuoso al contemplar la recompensa.

Finalmente, estando cara a cara, parecía que el tiempo había tenido una pausa.

—No importa lo que haya dicho mi prima—aclaró, con la voz baja—, yo quiero estar contigo.

Scorpius dejó ingresar esas palabras en su mente y aferró el rostro de Rose entre sus manos, escrutando sus ojos con minuciosidad.

—Te quiero a ti. Pero si eso supone que acabarás en problemas…

—No me interesa—interrumpió—, te puedo jurar que no me importa.

Él siguió sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, acercando su frente para pegarla con la suya y sintiendo el cálido aire de sus respiraciones cosquilleando sus mejillas.

—Quisiera raptarte—dijo, sintiendo la punta de su nariz rozando el puente de la suya.

—Hazlo, y sería la más feliz.

— ¿No tienes miedo? —Scorpius apartó un poco su rostro, observando a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Rose mantuvo su mirada tan inalterable como al principio.

—No—se inclinó para besarle, presa de un impulso que no pudo sostener y sus labios se sintieron como el paraíso—, puedo hacer la mayor locura para estar contigo.

Scorpius mostró una sonrisa, una tan llena de dicha que Rose no podía pedir nada más para ser feliz.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó, con un deje de inocencia y jugueteo.

Los párpados de Rose se abrieron más de forma involuntaria, y no quería creer que se estaba volviendo loca pero creía haber escuchado a Scorpius decir…

—Por favor, cásate conmigo, Rose—y ahí, frente a sus propias narices, estaba una diminuta caja con un anillo resplandeciente en él.

Tal vez fuera una de esas locuras de amor inexplicables, pero Rose no se detuvo a buscar la lógica. _A la mierda la lógica_.

Era Scorpius, el chico al que escogería por sobre los demás, y si eso era una locura, pues entonces le encantaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que una punzada se instalaba a un lado de su cabeza. La luz del sol ya se había filtrado a través de la rendija de sus cortinas, su posición estaba tal como había quedado la noche anterior y… Rápidamente, recordó todo.

El libro, el vaso, Hugo y su mirada de triunfo antes de desplomarse…

El sueño. Fue un maldito sueño.

Rose sintió ganas de gritar y comenzar a tirar las cosas como una desquiciada. Había parecido tan real, y no fue más que una jodida alucinación gracias a la mezcla de libros románticos y pócimas fuertes.

Scorpius había estado ahí, tan cerca de ella, tan exquisitamente cerca…

Se sentó en su cama, buscando alguna pizca de calma, alguna cosa que fuera capaz de reconfortarla. Pero seguía sumergida en la fantasía que había vivido hace unos segundos, quería repetirla y sentirla a flor de piel todas las veces posibles.

Tal vez podía ser.

Una voz en su cabeza pareció susurrarlo, y Rose, aún atontada por la pócima, o probablemente no, tuvo un arrebato en su interior que provocó que sus latidos se aceleraran.

El sueño fue como la epifanía que necesitaba como aliento a sí misma.

Aún bajo el efecto de la revelación, comenzó a vestirse con toda la rapidez que podía y se arregló nada más que lo justo y necesario, antes de emprender una carrera escalera abajo hacia el recibidor.

— ¡Woah! ¿A dónde vas? —Hermione se la topó cuando agarraba con brusquedad el abrigo de su perchero.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rose, dejando anonadada a su madre.

—Van a ser las dos de la tarde—contestó, aún impactada—. Cariño, ¿qué…?

—Debo salir un momento, es una emergencia—la hora parecía estar a su favor, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Antes de marcharse, Rose se giró para observar a su madre y hacerle una última pregunta—. Mamá, ¿Hugo está durmiendo?

—Sí, sí—Hermione frunció el ceño—. Fuimos a revisar que estuviera en su habitación apenas llegamos…

—Pues bien, porque él…—Rose pensó en su interior que Hugo iba a deberle una grande por esto—Se comportó realmente bien ayer—sonrió, dejando esa última frase a su paso y cerrando la puerta.

Si el amor era locura, pues entonces ella estaba loca. _Completamente loca por Scorpius Malfoy._

E iba a decírselo. Benditos fueran Romeo y Julieta.


End file.
